


Nomu Fucks a Deku (what is wrong with me)

by LegitDemonGurl



Category: Boku no Hero Academia
Genre: Bottom Midoriya Izuku, Broken Mind, Other, Porn With Plot, Rape, rape/noncon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 16:50:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14938157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LegitDemonGurl/pseuds/LegitDemonGurl
Summary: Shigaraki finds Nomu is a disastrous state, he seems to be going through something similar to a animals rut and cannot fight like this.To solve this Dabi thinks of grabbing the Midoriya Izuku kid from 1-A and getting him to use as Nomus playtoy.Tomura is successful in using Izuku but as what cost of his mind.





	Nomu Fucks a Deku (what is wrong with me)

Tomura headed to the door of Nomus cage and was immediately greeted by him slamming against the door and grunting. “Eh? What’s wrong with him this time” he muttered to himself, going up to a one way glass mirror set up to veiw it. Nomu was in the back corner laying on him back with a faint and sprung up hard cock in the air about 9 inches and with a thick girth too.

“Shit.” Tomura walked away from the cage and headed back to the bar area. He laid his head on his hands and stood quiet for a while before slamming his hand on the table, “Fuck!” He cried drawing attention to him.

“What is it?” Dabi asked with a bored tone, “It’s Nomu he’s going through like a animals heat or something and like that he obviously won’t be calm and cant fight” he explained curling his hands into fist. “Just jack him off” Dabi said shrugging, Tomura looked at Dabi and scratched at him neck “Nomu is a giant creature who wants to fuck anything at this point, do you think I’d get close to that shit?!” Tomura yelled out at Dabi.

“Fine fine then just get someone else to, maybe one of the hero kids to do it, make it humiliate them?” Dabi suggested just as the tv turned on to a news report on Midoriya Izuku being spotted with All Might having a fun father son like day together. 

Tomura smiled and thought to himself ‘All Might would be ruined at the thought of his favorite Student getting kiddnapped and raped...’ he chuckled at this thought and looked to Kurogiri. “Hey, get me to that Izuku Midoriya kids place would you?” He asked Kurogiri opening up a portal.

Tomura stepped in and exited right in Izukus dorm room where he was sleeping. “This is too easy!” He said grabbing Izuku and going back into the portal.

When he stepped out into the bar again it closed behind him, “This is going to be fun.” He walked all the way over to Nomus cage and quickly tossed Izuku into it waking him on impact of the floor. “Huh?” He slowly got up and looked around, “Where am I?” He asked standing up quickly. 

“Good Morning Izuku.” Tomuras voice rang through the room, “You!” He yelled “You put me in here?” He asked Tomuras laugh answering. “I didn’t put you here for me, I put you here for someone else.” And Tomuras voice left with a chuckle.

Izuku swung his head around trying to see something in the dim light, the lights then flashed on hurting his eyes at first but it gave him a good veiw of Nomu, sitting there with his dick out.

But before he could scream Nomu pounced onto him, he stuck out his tounge and licked the side of Izukus face. Izuku whimpered as Nomu grabbed his hands and held them above his head. Nomu flipped Izuku so he’d lay on his stomach and pulled down his pants.

“No please no!” Izuku pleaded out kicking wildly, Numo grunted and held down Izukus legs too.

Nomu stuck his tounge into Izukus hole making him scream out. The wet tounge filled his backside up and it felt disgusting to him. “Let me go!” Izuku grunted our trying to move away but Nomu shoved two fingers into his hole.

“AHH!” Izuku moaned out, he didn’t want to but his body now was starting to like it. The fingers scissored and stretched his hole more in prep for his dick. Nomu pulled out his fingers and put them into his mouth sucking off Izukus slick.

“Please don’t” Izuku pleaded out to Nomu, who didn’t even seem to hear Izuku as he made him kneel on all fours. Nomu alined himself with the rim of Izukus hole and slammed it all into Izuku in one thrust. 

Izuku screamed out, that thrust knocking his breathe away. Nomu groaned out at the tightness of Izukus warm insides, panting Izuku whimpered out a chorus of ‘no take it out’ and ‘I don’t want it’.

Nomu ignored his pleas and pulled out his dick almost all the way out and slamming it all back in, Izuku moaned out this time and drool fell from his mouth. Nomu began thrusting harder and faster not caring about how Izuku was reacting to it.

But even so he was reacting well, his body loved the pain and pleasure making this so so good to Izukus brain. He was going to break from this.

Nomu went even faster on Izuku making his eyes roll back in pleasure, he grunted out cumming from the simulation but that didn’t stop Nomu. He kept going even though Deku was starting to break from the over stimulation.

He was going to get addicted to this feeling, the feeling of getting slammed into even after cumming already. Nomu flipped Izuku over to his back and slammed in again this angle was perfectly aimed at hitting his prostate now and Izuku lost it. 

Moaning and groaning Izuku was a mess under Nomu, again and again his prostate was hit and this made Deku cum a couple more times before Nomu slammed the deepest he’d ever gone and came.

Izuku came as well from even just the feeling of the thick cum flowing into his body, Nomu slid out of Izuku and cum instantly poured out of Izuku. Nomu moves back to a corner and began to fall asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> God what is wrong with me XD


End file.
